Advice from above
by Walking in Little Circles
Summary: Squirrelflight is feeling down about losing Brambleclaw. However, she receives comfort from the most unlikely place. For the LawlClan challenge.


**First off, thanks to my beta, Siamese. Kitty. She did an awesome job, didn't she? ^.^**

**Now. On to the formal stuff.**

** For the challenge at LawlClan. The prompt was to write a non-bash fiction on our least favorite character. **

**My least favorite characters are Squirrelflight and Bluestar. Long story why. So anyways, enjoy! **

Squirrelflight settled into her den. She was exhausted after the day's patrol. She missed the times when there was trust between her and her mate, Brambleclaw. But those days were over. Ever since her secret had come out, Brambleclaw had held her at an icy distance. He even tried to avoid talking to her. She sometimes wished that she had never helped Leafpool. She wished Leafpool's kits had grown up in WindClan, with their father. Maybe then she would still have Brambleclaw's trust.

Now, he was so mad at her that he made sure they crossed paths as little as possible. He didn't give her any extra work or send her on dangerous errands, but it hurt all the same. As she settled in her nest, she wished that Crowfeather had never met her sister. Most off all, she wished they had never had kits. After tossing and turning for a long time, she fell asleep.

She dreamed she was stalking a mouse. It seemed to be taunting her, mocking her for being so slow. Just as she was about to pounce on it...

"Why hello, Squirrelflight."

The mouse ran away into a hole. Squirrelflight looked around, angry that her catch had been spoiled.

Her gaze landed on a bluish-gray she-cat. "Who are you?"

The she-cat smiled. "I am Graypool. I was the mother of Stonefur, former deputy of RiverClan and Mistyfoot, the current deputy of RiverClan."

"Why are you here?" asked Squirrelflight.

"To talk to you, little one," Graypool purred.

"Talk to me?" Squirrelflight tilted her head. "About what?"

"Brambleclaw," said Graypool.

Squirrelflight shifted uncomfortably. "Why is that any of your business?"

"I know how you feel, Squirrelflight," Graypool murmured sympatheticly. "Do you know my kit's real parentage?"

Squirrelflight shook her head.

"They were half RiverClan and half ThunderClan. Their father was a tom named Oakheart and their mother was Bluestar."

Squirrelflight raised her eyebrows. "Really? Mistyfoot is half-clan?"

"Yes," said Graypool. "I suspected from the day their father brought them to me. Of course, I loved them as I would've loved my two kits, had they survived. But my mate was different."

Graypool had a faraway look in her eyes. "Rippleclaw went to the gathering and heard about Bluestar's missing kits, Stonekit and Mistykit. He put two and two together. Fortunately, he chose not to tell about the kits. But he never fully trusted me again."

"Like Brambleclaw..." murmured Squirrelflight.

"Yes. He forgave me later, in StarClan." added Graypool. "He still loved me."

"But I don't want to wait until StarClan for BrambleClaw to forgive me!" exclaimed Squirrelflight. "I wish I never agreed to foster Leafpool's kits!"

"You did the right thing, Squirrelflight," said a voice.

Graypool turned. "Bluestar," Graypool dipped her head.

Bluestar smiled at Squirrelflight. "Despite the fact that I broke the code with their birth, I loved Mosskit, Stonefur and Mistyfoot. I had to give them up in order to stop Thistleclaw from becoming deputy. It would have been much better if I had been able to watch them grow up..." Bluestar trailed off. "But you, Squirrelflight," she added, "Were kind enough to give Leafpool's kits shelter. Leafpool was able to enjoy watching them grow up as ThunderClan cats. Kits she could be proud of. Your sacrifice made things better for her. You should be proud."

"I suppose," said Squirrelflight. "But will things ever get better between Brambleclaw and me?"

Bluestar smiled. "You two will never have kits, but you will be friends again. I guarantee it."

"When?" asked Squirrelflight.

"Soon," Bluestar said. "Now wake up, Squirrelflight. I think things are going to start getting better."

Squirrelflight woke up to the sound of someone's voice. "Squirrelflight..."

Squirrelflight yawned and steched. "Brambleclaw," she said, shocked.

"Squirrelflight," he said. "I need someone to lead the dawn patrol. Would you like to do it?"

She nodded. "Sure Brambleclaw. I'd love to."

As he left to talk to Firestar, Squirrelflight allowed herself a smile. This was the first time he had talked to her in weeks. Maybe she and Brambleclaw would become friends once again.


End file.
